


Playing Reindeer Games

by riverdaledreaming



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Play, Breast Fucking, Collars, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dubious Consent, F/M, Gags, Leashes, Lingerie, Master/Pet, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Pet Play, Restraints, Smut, Squirting, Vaginal Sex, clit clamps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28408230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverdaledreaming/pseuds/riverdaledreaming
Summary: Betty figured when she gets “Jones” for her Serpent Secret Santa it had to be her boyfriend, so she gifts him a photo of her in sexy reindeer lingerie with a note telling him that his pet was ready to play when he was. Little did she know that her actual recipient, FP, was even more excited to redeem his gift.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/FP Jones II
Comments: 12
Kudos: 86
Collections: the betty smut squad





	Playing Reindeer Games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kagszzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagszzy/gifts), [cherryliqueur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryliqueur/gifts).



> Happy Holidays my dears! The rest of the Betty Smut Squad and I decided to do a little themed exchange and this is my submission!  
> Thanks for the [prompts](https://cherryliqueurkinks.tumblr.com/exchange) cherry! I used "Betty in 'reindeer' lingerie, with a reindeer antler headband and a collar and bells on her nipples, or with a Y-chain with nipple-and-clit-clamps attached to her collar as the 'reindeer harness'"

When Betty signed up to participate in the Serpents’ Secret Santa event, she figured she would be giving some homemade cookies or something standard to show the Serpents that she cared.

But when she received her slip of paper and it said “Jones” in a messy scrawl, she figured she better do something a little more out of the box for her boyfriend.

Enlisting Veronica’s help, Betty found a sexy set of Christmas-themed lingerie, reindeer themed to be more precise. The lacey bra and panties could’ve been regular on their own, but it was the headband with a set of velvet antlers and a red collar with a bell in the middle that really made it fun. Betty and Jughead had a fine sex life, but Betty was hoping that this lingerie set could inspire something a little more _exciting_ in the bedroom.

Too embarrassed to ask Veronica to help her take photos, Betty utilized her phone’s self-timer feature to try and take some sexy photos of her in the new lingerie. She finally settled on one of her kneeling on the bed with her legs slightly spread, her arms pushing her breasts together as she leaned forward. She was biting her lip as she looked into the camera, looking like pure sin.

Betty printed out the steamy photograph on glossy paper and wrote across the back of it, “Your pet is ready to play, whenever you command.” She stamped it with a kiss, leaving behind a cherry red stain. She couldn’t wait to see what Jughead had to say about her bold gift, she was sure he was going to love it.

The time for the gift exchange came around, and Betty happily placed her beautifully wrapped thin box under the tree, “Jones” clearly written in her elegant handwriting.

Betty milled around the party, talking with the other Serpents. The gift exchange wasn’t a formal one like she had expected; the Serpents just came and grabbed their own presents as they located them. Betty had received a cute skirt from Toni, for which she thanked the girl profusely. Jughead had yet to come acknowledge her gift though, so she sought him out.

She found her boyfriend chatting with Sweet Pea. “Hey Jug, what did you think of your gift?” She asked him with a shy smile, eager to hear his reply.

Sweet Pea interjected, however. “He loved it, right man? I knew I had it right with the motorcycle gloves, your hands are always so fucking cold.”

Betty looked between the two boys, puzzled. “But…my card said Jones, wasn’t that you?”

Jughead furrowed his brow. “No, I wrote Jughead, and Sweets had me.” Jughead frowned and looked around the room. “Maybe you got my dad? He doesn’t usually participate but he could have this year.”

Betty froze. _Oh no_. She gave a sexy photo of herself to FP Jones! But not only the photo, she had basically offered herself up to him to with what he pleased. She _had_ to get that gift back before he opened it!

As coolly as she could manage, Betty began to move towards where she left the gift. But when she looked around for it, it was gone. Frantic now, Betty whipped around quickly, only to slam right into the chest of none other than FP Jones himself. In his hand he held her gift, opened.

Betty flushed bright red and tried to say literally anything. “Oh uhh, hi Mr. Jones, I see you ah…got my gift…”

Just as Betty was about to explain the whole mix up, FP planted one of his large, calloused hands on the side of her neck as he pulled her in to whisper in her ear. “I can guess what happened but listen up Sugar, I still plan on cashing in my gift and I hope you don’t plan on being _naughty_ so close to Christmas.”

His husky tone sent a shiver down Betty’s spine that she couldn’t identify as fear or arousal. _Perhaps both._

As he pulled away, FP smirked down at Betty’s shocked expression. “I expect you at my trailer tomorrow night, little pet. And you better be wearing everything in this delectable photo; when I jack off to it tonight, I want to make sure you live up to the fantasy,” FP winked at Betty before he sauntered away from her, humming to himself as if he hadn’t a care in the world.

Betty stood there gaping like a fish, unsure what just happened. She had propositioned FP Jones, her boyfriend’s _father_ and a gang leader. Every part of her brain was telling her to run away, tell Jughead what happened and get him to intervene. But another part of her, the part that yearned desperately for a more adventurous sex life, told her to stay quiet and see what would happen with FP. She just hoped that he wouldn’t make it _too_ humiliating for her…

* * *

The next evening, Betty was standing on FP’s doorstep. She shivered as the cold air nipped at her skin, nearly naked underneath the trench coat she wore. She flushed as she walked by the Serpents in the trailer park while she wore the silly reindeer antlers, sure that they could also hear the tinkling of the bell on her collar.

Taking a deep breath, Betty knocked on FP’s door. He answered almost immediately, smirking down at her.

“Didn’t know if you’d show, Sugar. Well come on in then,” FP said in a teasing tone as he pulled her inside.

Betty stumbled after him into the trailer, gulping as he pulled her right into the bedroom.

“I came nice and hard last night thinking about what I wanted to do to you, so I went out and did some shopping today in preparation,” FP grinned wickedly as he motioned towards a shopping bag sitting on his dresser and pulled something out of it, hidden from her gaze. “Don’t keep me waiting; off with the coat, Betty.”

Betty trembled as she toed off her boots and reached for the belt on her trench coat. When she hesitated, FP barked, “Unless you’d rather I show Jughead your little gift?”

She blushed bright red as she pulled the coat off, looking down at her feet as she tossed it aside. She fought the urge to cover herself up, feeling uncomfortable under FP’s gaze.

Her insecurities were unfounded, however, as FP whispered a soft “fuck,” under his breath once Betty’s perfect form was revealed. Her smooth, creamy skin enticed him, her perky tits looking delectable under the lacy bra she wore. The red collar wrapped around her throat gave him evil thoughts; he couldn’t wait to corrupt this innocent little pet.

“Gorgeous. Though I have some modifications for your costume, or should I say…” FP paused as he gripped Betty’s chin and pulled her mouth open. She gasped as he touched her, a sound that was quickly muffled as he shoved a rubber bit into her mouth. “Your harness, _pet._ ”

Betty’s heart sunk into her feet as FP fastened the gag behind her head, already flushing with humiliation. She hated herself as she also felt arousal pool in her lace panties.

FP then continued his commitment to the pet play as he pulled out a leather leash for her collar. He fastened it to the ring where the bell was hanging, yanking on the leash to lead Betty towards the bed.

FP shoved her down onto the bed, wrapping her leash around her hands before pulling it up to his headboard and tying it off. “Be a good girl and stay for your Master while he gets the rest of your harness,” He smirked down at her, her eyes widening as drool already began to leak out of her mouth, forced open by the bit.

Betty whimpered, feeling helpless against FP’s whims. She was almost naked, gagged, and now restrained to his bed. But the lack of power was turning her on, making her feel even more guilty for being here with Jughead’s father.

FP returned to her line of sight, a silver-looking chain dangling from his hand. He climbed onto the bed and showed her that the chain was in fact a three-ended chain, with clamps on each end. Her eyes widened as she realized what he probably wanted to do with the clamps.

Betty shook her head in protest, garbling around the bit in her mouth. She tried to move away from FP but was stopped by the leash attached to her hands and neck. FP pressed a hand to her stomach and pushed her back down onto the bed. She squirmed beneath him as he chuckled.

“Oh Betty, you’re just going to make it worse for yourself.” Keeping her pinned down, FP used his other hand to tug down her bra cups to reveal her pink nipples to his gaze. He picked back up one end of the Y-chain and clamped it onto one of Betty’s pretty nipples as she squealed. He moved to the other one and gave it the same treatment, enjoying the sight of her full tits shaking as she squirmed around, the short chain between them swaying with the movement.

“You’re here to be my little whore, aren’t you? I’m your Master and you should remember that, or should I take you around to all the other Serpents and show off my pretty reindeer?” Betty shook her head no, her tits wobbling more as she did so. She whined as her nipples were pinched tightly under the clamps, feeling them throb as the chain pulled them together.

As FP picked up the third piece of the Y-chain, he pulled off her panties and tossed them aside to reveal her neatly trimmed center and wet, pink folds. He grinned as he pried apart her soaking cunt lips, pleased that while she may resist him, her body clearly wasn’t. He gave her a wink as he worked the third clamp into place, reveling in her high-pitched scream as he pinched her clit tightly.

Betty was awash with sensations. She had never felt anything as overwhelming as having a clamp on each of her most vulnerable areas. FP gave the Y-chain a playful tug, her body spasming as he did so.

“There we go, now my reindeer is all ready to be ridden hard,” He teased, smoothing his hands up her sweaty skin and flicking the bell on her red collar.

FP stood back up, stripping slowly as he admired Betty spread out before him. He’d be lying if he said he had never imagined fucking perfect little Betty Cooper, and now he had her completely at his mercy. Drool spilling down her chin as she whimpered, the clamps on her tits and clit making her writhe on the bed in desperation. She may try to resist him, but FP knew that needy bitches like her always gave in in the end.

Once FP was completely naked, Betty looked over and felt her eyes widen when she saw his cock. It was longer and thicker than Jughead’s, and she had _no_ idea how he was going to fit inside her. She felt her pussy clench at the thought of him stretching her out, forcing her body to submit to him. He smirked down at her as he stroked his thick length, clearly guessing what she was thinking.

FP squatted down next to Betty’s face and stroked a hand across her cheek, wet with her spit. “My sweet little reindeer, you gonna let me do whatever I want to you?” he asked her. Betty’s pupils dilated noticeably at the question, causing FP to grin.

He mounted the bed but didn’t settle between Betty’s legs as she expected. Instead he climbed over her chest, facing the foot of the bed. Betty gulped as she saw his cock bobbing above her face.

“You’re such a little whore Betty, I’m gonna ride you like one.” FP grunted before gripping her breasts and slipping his thick cock between them. They were slippery from all the spit that dripped down her face and she squealed as his cock stretched them apart, causing her clamps to pull tighter on her little nipples and her reddened clit.

As FP started fucking Betty’s tits at a fast pace, his balls slapped against her gagged face. She tugged on her restraints and tried to turn her head to the side, but FP barked at her to stay still and take it. She screamed again as he plucked at her clit chain and shook her tits around, the pressure in her core growing with each action, making her body flush in humiliation as FP’s rough fucking of her tits built up _her_ orgasm.

Betty’s body started to buck upwards in search of the pressure that the clamps gave her, making FP smirk. He gripped her tits harder in his hands, pressing them apart and watching the skin stretch under her clamps. She sobbed as he did so, making FP groan as his own climax approached.

With one more harsh tug on her clit clamp, Betty’s body seized up as her release consumed her, squirting out of her in a stream. FP swore as he watched her wet cunt clench and leak, feeling his high hit him out of nowhere. He fucked Betty’s tits through his orgasm, spraying her chest down with cum.

“Oh fuck, you’re one good little pet, that’s for sure,” FP moaned as he rolled off Betty’s chest and onto the bed. He looked over at her, smirking at her flushed and tear-stained face. Her antlers were skewed on her head as she breathed in harshly around the bit in her mouth. Her chest heaved, bringing FP’s attention to her red tits, marked with his handprints and cum. Seeing his thick load drip off her sweaty skin made him think of how good she’d look with his cum dripping out of her pussy, her hole fluttering as it tried to keep it all in.

Betty garbled through her bit, looking down at FP with pleading eyes. He smirked as she pressed her thighs together, trying to ease the ache that she felt there.

“Oh? Does my pet need something?” He teased, laughing as she tried to speak around the gag, only succeeding in drooling more onto herself. She looked at him with a glazed expression, her lust clearly overriding any shame she had felt when they started.

FP moved to settle between her legs, spreading them apart as far as he could manage. He looked down at her swollen pussy, groaning at how visibly wet she was. Her little cunt was pulsing and spilling with need, her red clit engorged underneath the tight clamp. FP ran a thumb across her wet center to collect her juices, causing her hips to buck up towards his face, revealing her pink rim to his gaze as well.

“What’s this then, huh?” FP smirked, moving his wet thumb to circle her second hole, making her body jump. “You want me to play with this? That why you’re being a greedy bitch?”

Betty’s eyes widened. That wasn’t at all what she had wanted but she couldn’t stop the moan that spilled out of her mouth around the gag when he poked his thumb into her ass. She hadn’t ever thought of anal before, but with how sensitive and on edge she felt right now, the feeling of her ass being stretched was too much. With just a few pumps of his thumb in her ass, Betty was coming with a violent jerk underneath him.

FP groaned as he watched Betty’s pussy clench on emptiness right before his eyes. She really was the perfect present, so needy and responsive to him.

Removing his thumb, FP pulled away from Betty’s wet holes, deciding to save the information about her sensitive ass for later. He was sure that it wouldn’t take much to convince her to return to his bed, especially after seeing how much she seemed to enjoy herself.

FP fisted his cock in one hand, feeling it twitch back to life at the thought of fucking Betty again. He leaned up and untied her leash from the headboard, freeing her hands. She barely seemed to notice; her eyes were still glazed over from her climax.

Betty squealed when FP flipped over her limp body, pulling her up onto her hands and knees. She moaned as her Y-chain swung beneath her, tugging her swollen nipples and clit. Betty couldn’t find it in her to pull away as FP notched his cock between her wet folds, any fight having been pulled from her with her last orgasm.

When Betty mewled and wiggled her ass at FP, he chuckled darkly. “There’s my slutty reindeer, all trussed up and ready for my cock. You’re nothing but a cocksleeve Betty, made for me to fuck and play with,” FP reached down to tug her Y-chain, making her spasm beneath him.

Betty dropped her head between her hands, whimpering at FP’s filthy words. She hated that what he said made her tremble with need, grinding harder back into his cock. He laughed again, wrapping her leash around his fist and tugging her head back up roughly.

“That’s what I thought,” He smirked, using his free hand to line his cock up with Betty’s sopping pussy, pushing inside. Betty cried out around her gag as his cock stretched her, the sting making her want to crawl away but his grip on the leash held her in place.

FP groaned once he was balls deep inside the blonde, her wet walls feeling like heaven around his dick. She sobbed as he grinded his hips into her, his tip reaching deeper inside than she had ever felt before, pressing into her cervix.

Betty squirmed as FP held her down on his cock, forcing her to stay still and pulse around him rhythmically. She panted under his grip, feeling her own drool and FP’s cum drip onto her hands and down her chest. FP pulled back slowly almost to the tip, making her whine before she was cut off with a garbled scream when he shoved back in.

Betty could do nothing as FP began to fuck her roughly, pulling her body back into his as he pounded into her. She sobbed as his fast movements caused her clamped tits to bounce forcefully, tugging harder on her clit clamp. She felt completely powerless against FP’s strength and that just made her even more desperate to come again.

“You wanna come, Sugar? Beg your Master slut, beg me to let you clench and squirt all over my cock,” FP growled, reaching up and yanking out her rubber bit gag, making her cough and draw in deep breaths. When she didn’t say anything, FP slapped her cheek and made her cry out.

“Oooh, please FP – AH!” Betty cut herself off when FP delivered another slap to her cheek. “P-please… _Master_ …I need to come so bad,” she moaned as she gripped the sheets below her, feeling her cheeks flush in embarrassment. Though how she could be _more_ embarrassed after everything FP has done to her so far, she wasn’t sure.

Betty was sure she looked a mess: her antlers were barely on her head anymore, her face and chest felt tight with dried cum and spit. Her Y-chain and the bell on her collar jangled around as FP pounded his thick cock into her small body, her arms wobbling as she felt her orgasm approach.

FP pulled harder on her leash, tugging her up to sit fully in his lap, her head held back on his shoulder. She gulped underneath the grip of her collar, the bell tinkling loudly as FP continued to fuck up into her. Her hands came to grip his thighs where they were spread on either side of her.

“Your little cunt is so desperate for me, isn’t it? Almost as desperate and needy as your ass,” FP grunted in her ear, his own breath coming out in sharp puffs as he neared his second climax of the night.

Betty couldn’t hold back her moan as FP once again slipped his thumb into her ass, her body keening as she felt the slight stretch at having both her holes filled.

FP watched Betty writhe on his cock and thumb, grinning at how fucking lucky he got that Betty tried to give his son a sexy photo of herself. His boy never would have appreciated these slutty holes the way he was now.

“You like having both your tight holes filled, pet? Maybe next time I’ll bring you a plug to stuff inside your little ass, or better yet I’ll bring by one of my Serpents and they can fill it up. All nice and snug,” FP gave her a sharp thrust of his thumb, making her cry out.

As he continued to whisper filth into her ear, Betty couldn’t stop the climax that rushed through her. She let out a guttural scream, unmuffled now that her gag was out. Her body spasmed and writhed upon FP’s lap, her holes clamping down on him tightly. Her cunt squirted and leaked with juices around the stretch of FP’s cock, her clamped clit aching at the oversensitivity of all the pulling on the chain from her movements.

Betty couldn’t even think of her own name, but she couldn’t stop herself from begging FP, her Master, to let her come again. FP chuckled as he fucked her harder, bouncing her roughly on his lap and keeping her leash taut in his hand. He brought her to another release this way, his own quickly following at the feeling of her tight walls choking his dick.

Betty slumped down once FP had released her leash, unable to hold herself up. Her body shook with the aftershocks of her powerful releases, her cunt and nipples ached from the clamps. She felt FP slip out of her stretched holes, whining as she felt his cum begin to ooze out of her used pussy.

FP looked down at his exhausted pet where she lay face down, ass up on his bed, shaking and whining as his cum slipped out of her. He reached down and stuffed two fingers into her pussy to shove his cum back in, making her cry out softly and buck into him.

“Oh yeah, you’re _way_ too good of a present to waste on just one day. I think we’ll be making this a regular thing little pet. After all, it is the season of giving and my slutty reindeer is nothing if not generous.” FP smirked; Merry fucking Christmas indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this so I hope you liked it! See what I'm up to on my [tumblr!](https://riverdaledreaming.tumblr.com/)


End file.
